


Then tell me You Love Me

by DragonDracarys



Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDracarys/pseuds/DragonDracarys
Summary: *This isfanart, notfic*
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641268
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Then tell me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalavaRakkaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/gifts).



> A gift for PalavaRakkaus and their fic May Love Only Last Till Morning
> 
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533074/chapters/51329842)


End file.
